Lincoln March
History Lincoln March: 1977 - Present Lincoln March began life as an orphan. Apparently he was left on the doorstep of Willowwood Orphanage on September 17th, 1977; when he was just days old (the remains of his umbilical cord were still present) with a note which said his name (Note: I suspect his mother used a fake surname as a I cannot find any records of a woman named “March” that was pregnant at that time within a 100 mile radius of Gotham City). March would remain in the care of Willowwood until he was seven, at which time he was adopted by Robert and Regina Zellerbach, wealthy couple among Gotham’s elite, and was afforded the opportunity to attend Brentwood Academy, where he excelled at almost every subject. By the time he was a teenager, the Zellerbachs had Lincoln attend an even more elite, prestigious academy in Europe to take advantage of Lincoln’s remarkably broad acumen. By the time Lincoln was twenty-three, he was a master of business management and had turned his adopted father’s old investment company into a leading tech and pharmaceuticals developer. With a few million dollars loaned to him by family friends in the elite circles of Gotham’s old moneyed families and decade of careful investments and planning, Lincoln was able to start up his own company: March Ventures and become the fifth richest man in Gotham. After seemingly mastering the private sector, Lincoln has set his eyes on the public sector as of late. After running a successful campaign for the mayor’s office, March was elected as Gotham City’s next mayor. He celebrated his successful campaign by marrying his long-time fiancée (and ex-sweetheart of Bruce Wayne), Vesper Fairchild. Though he has a few skeletons in his closet, he is no different than other businessmen of great wealth (I mean, I work for billionaire with a long history of hiding expenses from public scrutiny, assault, breaking & entering, etc) so I’m willing to give him the benefit of the doubt and assume he’ll make a fine mayor. I mean, he can’t be shadier than Mayor Hady, right?Oracle Files: Lincoln March Owlman Missing Data Threat Assessment Missing Data Trivia and Notes Notes * His political affiliation is progressive. * During 2016 Gotham City Mayoral Election he promised revitalized infrastructure, stronger economy and tourism, vigilantes would be made honorary GCPD officers, the destruction of Arkham Asylum, and Blackgate Prison being rebuilt in Blüdhaven. His motto was "March is a Step Forward", and he was endorsed by Vesper Fairchild, the Sons of Batman Motorcycle Club, and the Gotham Gazette. * He nominated Jim Gordon as Deputy Mayor, Ellen Yin as GCPD Commissioner, Quincy Sharp as Arkham Director and kept his opponent Marian Grange as District Attorney. * Owlman serves as Batman's counterpart in the Salvation Syndicate. Notes * Lincoln won the 2016 election in a real life poll that took place on November 8th, 2016, in Roy's DeviantArt page. * Lincoln's identity as Owlman hasn't been revealed yet in E27. Roy has also hinted that he may be Thomas Wayne, Jr. Bruce's long thought dead baby brother, but hasn't confirmed it yet. * Lincoln's residence might be another nod to the Court of Owls and his identity as Owlman. In the comics, the Court had secret lairs in old buildings. * Lincoln's appearance is based off of Christian Bale. * Owlman portrait is inspired by Justice League: Crisis on Two Earths movie. * Lincoln's civilian portrait is the mirror image of Bruce Wayne's. Links and References * Appearances of Lincoln March * Character Gallery: Lincoln March Category:Characters Category:Salvation Syndicate Members Category:Villains Category:Court of Owls Members Category:Married Characters Category:Brown Hair Category:Hazel Eyes Category:Americans Category:Gothamite Category:Mayors Category:Male Characters Category:Height 6' 2" Category:27th Reality Category:Secret Identity